powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Drain
Main Drain was an energy draining robot monster used by the Machine Empire. He first appears in the episode "Inner Spirit". Character History This monster was first enlarge by Clank and Orbis, the Rangers summoned the Zeo Megazord to battle Main Drain. In battle, the Yellow Ranger used the Zeo Battle Helmat 2 on the monster, but it had no effect, the Zeo Megazord and switch to its battle mode to equiped its Zeo Saber, it had managed to finally get a few attacks in as Main Drain grew visibly frustrated. Rather than try to hit them with an energy blast to regain control of the battle as would be expected, the Machine Empire "begged" the Rangers to stop, as does the monster, but it was a trick as Main Drain shot his drain tubes underground and attached them to the Zeo Megazord, draining the Zeo Megazord out of its energy, allowing Main Drain to fire his lighting beams at the Zeo Megazord, Alpha was able to transport the Zeo Megazord out of the area, Main Drain later returned and attack the Red Ranger inside the Red Battlezord who got baruied under an avalanche, but he later gets blasted by the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers, he then grabs them and throws them out of the scene and blasted them with his Lighting Beams, the Red Ranger manages to regain his control over the Red Battlezord and fights Main Drain, but he lost control, for which Main Drain attacked it with his cords, but thanks to advice he remembered from Sam Trueheart, he was able to break free from Main Drain's cords and regain control of the Red Batllezord and turn the tide, after a long and heated battle, the Red Ranger was able to destroy Main Drain with the Red Battlezord. Main Drain was seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Personality Main Drain was cocky and overall arrogant, but he does show a lot of loyalty to the Machine Empire. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Main Drain was a powerful monster capable of going toe to toe with the Zeo Megazord. Though initially slightly overpowered by the megazord, he was able to absorb the energy from it and grow stronger as the fight progressed. Eventually putting the Zeo Megazord out of commission, after draining it of all of its power. * Armor: '''Main Drain has super strong armor that is power full eniugh to withstand blows of the Zeo 2 Battle Helmat. ** '''Body Modification: Main Drain can also gain more amrmor by draining energy, the more energy Main Drain siphoned, the more armor he could add to his body, making him stronger. * Head Spike Missiles: '''Main Drain can fire his horns on top of his head like missiles. * '''Mouth Energy Orbs: Main Drain could spew out red energy orbs from his mouth. * Lighting Beams: Main Drain could fire powerful lighting beams from the spikes around his body, which were strong enough to put a weakened the Zeo Megazord out of commission and break its saber. Arsenal *'Energy Siphon': Main Drain's main method of attack, in which he could attach tubes to enemies or surrounding areas to siphon energy and increase his strength. *'Cords: '''Main Drain can fire cords from his body and drain his enemies' energy. **'Lighting Empowerment: '''Main Drain can also shock his enemies with blue lighting while draining their energy with the cords. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Main Drain is voiced by Brad Orchard. Trivia * Main Drain is the first monster to be faced by the Red Battlezord. * It's unknown why the Rangers bought into the surrender so readily as the monster was clearly winning (even with the sword they were unable to knock him down). * The Zeo megazord can clearly be seen attaching the cable to itself (a "blink and you miss it" moment that can temporarily poke a hole in your willing suspension of disbelief) * Main Drain was the first monster to ever break a Megazord saber, which broke in two after Main Drain electrocuted the Zeo Megazord. * In "Fire in Your Tank," Main Drain's head was modified with horns and combined with the horns of Robogoat and the orange and blue-repainted body of Cruel Chrome. See Also Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters